star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal
20 czerwca 2015 |Sezon = 2 |Nr odcinka = Pilot |Reżyseria = Dave Filoni Bosco Ng Brad Rau |Scenariusz = Henry Gilroy |Kolejny odcinek = Zaginieni dowódcy|Poprzedni odcinek = Galaktyka w Ogniu}} Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal to pilot poprzedzający prawidłowy drugi sezon Star Wars: Rebelianci. Opis Inkwizytor jest martwy. Załoga Ducha połączyła się z innymi komórkami rebelii. I pojawiła się nowa sojuszniczka, Ahsoka Tano. Pomimo tych sukcesów, walka z Imperium przybiera złowrogi obrót, gdy zły lord Sithów, Darth Vader, przybywa na Lothal. Streszczenie Załoga Ducha współpracuje z innymi rebeliantami. Po zakończeniu jednej z akcji kontaktuje się z nimi Maketh Tua, która w zamian za pomoc w opuszczeniu Lothal obiecuje dać im pewne informacje. Rebelianci zgadzają się, jednak o Imperium wie co się dzieje. Dochodzi do starcia, w którym minister ginie, a załoga musi znaleźć inny sposób na ucieczkę. Dochodzi do spotkania z Darthem Vaderem, a następnie Duch musi prosić o pomoc Calrissiana, ale udaje im się uciec z Lothal. Wystąpili: * Ezra Bridger * Kanan Jarrus * Hera Syndulla * Sabine Wren * Garazeb Orrelios * C1-10P * Ahsoka Tano * Jun Sato * Darth Vader * Sheev Palpatine * Agent Kallus * Maketh Tua * Lando Calrissian * Szturmowcy * Feniks Jeden * Feniks Dwa * Feniks Trzy * W1-LE * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Jho * Alton Kastle * Wielki Inkwizytor * Sheev Palpatine Modele Droidów * Droid astromechaniczny * Droid szpieg * Droid protokolarny Lokalizacje * System Lothal ** Lothal *** Capital City **** Dom Bridger'ów **** Akademia Imperialna **** Kompleks Imperialny **** Farma Lando **** Tarkintown **** Mustafar **** Senat Imperialny Pojazdy * Lekki frachtowiec VCX-100 ** Duch ** Upiór * Gwiezdny Niszczyciel ** Sovereign ** Relentless * Liberator * Krążownik typu Gozanti * Myśliwiec TIE * Fregata typu Pelta ** Gniazdo Feniksów * Śmigacz RGC * AT-DP * Prom typu Sentinel * TIE Advanced x1 Wydarzenia * Maketh Tua ginie. * Tarkintown zostaje spalone. * Imperator nakazuje Vaderowi ścigać Ahsokę, a za Ezrą i Kananem posyła kolejnych dwóch Inkwizytorów. Ciekawostki *Epizody 201 i 202 produkowano razem, jako jedną historię. Henry Gilroy napisał zarys w maju 2014. Motywem tych odcinków jest: "Czasami nie możesz wrócić do domu, ale możesz znaleźć nowy". *W sezonie drugim Ezra ma szramy na lewym policzku, które otrzymał podczas potyczki z Inkwizytorem. Teraz nosi również kaburę i komlink na nadgarstku, zastępując tym samym swoją procę. *We wczesnej wersji przywódca rebeliantów nazywał się Fells, zanim dostał swe ostateczne imię, Sato. Głosu użycza mu Keone Young. *Wczesny zarys zakładał również udział gubernator Pryce, o której się mówi, ale jeszcze się w serialu nie pojawiła. To ona miała zostać poświęcona przez Vadera w wybuchu promu, a minister Tua miała dostać awans na gubernator. *W pierwotnej wersji historii był Morad Sumar. Miał opisać Ezrze warunki życia na Lothalu i był bardzo zszokowany, gdy do ludności dotarły wieści o tym, że rebelianci zabili minister Tuę. *W pierwszym zarysie scenariusza (datowanym na 17 czerwca 2014) Lando był faktycznie obecny na swojej farmie. Drugi zarys (8 lipca 2014) zastąpił go jego droidem protokolarnym, W1-LE, lecz Carlissian wciąż jest obecny w historii w formie hologramu. *Z wyciągniętymi tubami dokującymi, łamacz blokady może przewieźć trzy A-wingi. *Ślady po przypaleniach, które Sabine zdobyła w bitwie, zainspirują ją do przemalowania zbroi i zmienienia wyglądu. *Niektóre z A-wingów eskadry Feniks mają niebieskie pasy i biały trójkąt, aby ukazać podobieństwo do prac z portfolio Ralpha McQuarriego, które powstało na potrzeby "Powrotu Jedi". *Okręt dowodzenia Sata to przerobiona fregata medyczna z "The Clone Wars". Gdy niszczy ją Vader, Sato przenosi dowództwo na łamacz blokady "Liberator". *Scena z Darthem Vaderem i Imperatorem została dodana po drugim zarysie na podstawie informacji od Dave'a Filoniego. Głosu Palpatine'owi użycza Sam Witwer, który wcielił się w Dartha Maula i Syna w "The Clone Wars" w Sheeva w "The Force Unleashed" - przyp. tłum.. *Aby uzyskać dostęp do floty Feniks, Hera podaje kod 1-2-1-8-1-5. To data premiery "Przebudzenia Mocy" (Amerykanie zapisują miesiąc przed datą dzienną). *W tym odcinku można odnaleźć mnóstwo ukłonów w stronę oryginalnej trylogii: po pierwsze, niemal na początku filmu Hera mówi: "Wolę życie z naszą nową flotą niż latanie solo" (aluzja do Hana). Po drugie, aby dostać się w pobliże wroga, Kanan przebiera się za szturmowca, jak Han i Luke w "Nowej nadziei". Po trzecie, kłótnia Jarrusa i Syndulli przywodzi na myśl tę pomiędzy Solo a Organą z "Imperium kontratakuje" *Jest również aluzja do prequeli: opisując swoje wrażenia po spotkaniu Vadera, Kanan mówi: "fear, anger, hate". ("strach, gniew, nienawiść"). To niepełna wersja słynnego cytatu Yody z "Mrocznego widma": "Strach prowadzi do gniewu, gniew do nienawiści, nienawiść prowadzi do cierpienia". *Słowa Kanana: "I haven`t felt the presence like that since..." ("Nie czułem takiej obecności od czasu...") przywodzą na myśl słowa Maula z "The Lawless", gdy mówi o Palpatinie. *Podczas przechodzenia po linach Zeb jako jedyny wykorzystuje do tego obie pary kończyn, a do tego swe chwytne palce. Z książeczek powiązanych z serialem wiadomo, że Lasatowie lubili wspinać się po drzewach. *A-wingi różnią się nieco od wersji filmowej między innymi nachyleniem stateczników czy wyglądem działek w taki sposób, że bardziej przypominają R-22 Spearhead. *Generatory pól mają pełną nazwę "Colicoid 49-v99". Może to oznaczać, że rekanonizowano rasę Colicoidów - owadopodobnych istot, na podstawie których in-universe stworzono droideki. *Vader podnoszący zniszczoną maszynę kroczącą kojarzy się ze Starkillerem z "The Force Unleashed". (ciekawostki zaczerpnięte z Bastionu Polskich Fanów Star Wars) Cytaty Gdzie można zobaczyć? http://www.bitvid.sx/embed/?v=a8d63129ad253 http://www.wholecloud.net/embed/?v=3f5b7d7d331d4 http://www.auroravid.to/embed/?v=5a571aa16a01a http://embed.nowvideo.sx/embed/?v=ece6f0fe14258 https://yadi.sk/i/6W1YWb5RjeLvb http://www.kreskowkazone.pl/odcinki-online_gwiezdne-wojny-rebelianci-2014_16 http://www.kreskowkazone.pl/odcinki-online_gwiezdne-wojny-rebelianci-2014_17 (pamiętajcie, aby wyłączać reklamy, i aby klikać ,,Continue to the video) Galeria en:The Siege of Lothal Kategoria:Piloty Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Serial